The Sudden Changes
by MannaLily
Summary: What if Pein decided to marry Konan? Pein suddenly in the morning proposes to Konan through a wedding without any guests and another wedding will take place. Will the Akatsuki be the same?


**A/N: I sadly do not own Naruto. :C**

** Please enjoy! I made it with lots of lvoe for you guys! I put alot of work towards it! **

A dark blue-haired girl was woken by her unknown "husband". The wedding was only announce to Pein, and it was only to be recognized by her until the day of the wedding. As she sat up, she saw Pein that was beside her, dressed in a black suit along with a black tie. There was a long, white wedding dress, a pair of white heels, and a origami paper rose sitting in his hands.

"You need to change into this, and hurry up. We'll be late and nobody can't see us coming out.," Pein whispered to her, with no emoticon on his face.

She grabbed the clothing that she was given and stared at it blankly. After a few moments, she glared at Pein. Konan shrugged and got up, pushing Pein aside gently. Heading towards the bathroom, she tiptoed to not wake up anyone. It takes her about 30 minutes to get out the bathroom. But it was way more than that. And it was still 2: 26 in the morning since she got up at 1:12.

* * *

Konan came out the bathroom, steam racing out. Pein was sitting in the living room, thinking about what will happen after the wedding and writing a note about Konan and himself leaving this early. The bride walked in, emotionless and still not caring about what's happening. Just as Pein imaged of her in that dress, he was quite satisfied with his decision of the dress. He walked over and offered his arm, and she lightly grabbed onto it.

"Ready?" Pein asked, softly smiling at her as she nodded in response.

* * *

The wedding took place at a shrine near a waterfall, and was perfectly decorated with bows and white roses. Pein entered alone, while Konan waited outside of the door. Once the bridal music started, Konan walked inside slowly. She stopped in front of the cadastral, and turned towards Pein. The ceremony started and once the ceremony ended, Pein kneeled down on his knee. He took out a pretty, white rose engagement ring. It sparkled a few times in the little sunshine through the windows.

"I know the wedding shouldn't go on before the proposal, but I wanted you to look beautiful when I propose. Konan, every moment we're together, my heart skips beats. For the rest of my life, I'd like you to be my sweetheart. Would you marry me, Konan?" He asked, looking up at her where the sun was shining down at her. It made her look more elegant than usual.

Konan blushed, staring at Pein and the engagement ring that was held in a small box. She didn't want to reject him, because she loves him a lot, after everything he done for her. He was always on her side when she was alone. Pein looked into her face, and saw her shedding tears that were falling from cheeks. A small smiled appeared on her face.

"Pein, you never thought of the best way to propose to me but this? A beautiful shrine near a waterfall. The wedding before the proposal. It doesn't make any sense. But, Pein. You amaze me by the idea you came up with. I always loved you, and I wanted you to acknowledge it. Now you understand, I have no other words to say. I truly love you to death Pein. Of course I'll marry you," Konan knelt down, hugging Pein.

Pein blushed slightly, then smiled. Konan was finally his. He ran his hand through her smooth hair, combing his fingers through. Konan was still crying, the sight was beautiful and was worth getting up early for.

* * *

It was 8:13. When they came back and everyone stared at them when they came through the door. They then started exchanging looks then smirked. The rest of the Akatsuki except Itachi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were just continuing their routine.

"Did you two get married without telling us? We didn't even get a chance to throw a party!" Deidara asked in confusion.

Konan giggled, getting closer to Pein. "No, it was just a really-early-in-the-morning proposal and a wedding as the setting," She explained to Deidara.

"Good, we have planning to do men! Let's throw the best bachelor party for Pein! And find Konan some company!" Hidan yelled aloud, as Pein and Konan blushed at each other.

Itachi finally came over to see what's the commotion is all about. He stared at the two future newlyweds, wondering what will happen after they get married. Pein looked at him confused. The bride looked at him as well, in less confusion.

"Itachi, be my best man. You're the most mature and I'd thought you could be the best man," Pein demanded to him calmly.

The others jaw dropped. They wanted to be the best man of the wedding. But luckily, Itachi might not even go but then nodded.

"I'll be honored, Pein," he said, walking away calmly.

Konan sighed. She was the only girl of the group and she'd have no bridesmaid. At that moment, she decided to go out and find a bridesmaid. Pein looked at her, then grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I'll handle this," Pein whispered to her.

As he let go of her, Pein turned around and glared at Deidara. Deidara wasn't paying attention until he noticed him looking at him suspiciously. The blonde sweatdropped, backing away slowly until he hit the wall. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I'll be Konan's "bridesmaid". But I'm not dressing up in a dress!" He stated, storming off to his room angrily.

Now that the wedding had a few plans, they still had more planning to do. Pein thought about who's going to do what. He then went off to his office, and started writing a plan for the upcoming wedding. Five minutes or so, he came out holding a piece of paper Konan had "gave" to him. Everyone looked at it, and it read:

"_Deidara is Konan's male bridesmaid and will have to serve her every need before the wedding. He must go bride shopping to get her dress and get her hair done. _

_Hidan will plan the bachelor's party. All refreshments and food orders is paid by Kakuzu, and it must NOT be cheap. Fancy food, and great entertainment. _

_Itachi is my best man and will also serve my every need before the wedding. He must go groom shopping for a tuxedo._

_Tobi will sit in the crowd of the wedding and will be a good boy as usual._

_Kakuzu will not be CHEAP and work with Hidan. If he fails to not get fancy food and great entertainment, his money will be spent BIG time. _

_KIsame will be in charge of planning the wedding. All arrangements must be impressed by me and Konan. _

_Sasori will be proceeding the wedding. Make sure it's not too short or not too long._

_Zetsu will be the guard of the wedding. Make sure no intruders interrupt the wedding while it is being proceeded." _

Everyone sighed, and just left. Pein and Konan left as well. They walked into Pein's office, and Konan sat ontop of his desk. She swinged her legs back and forth, looking up at him. Pein looked up at her, then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and then quickly let go. Konan's face turned a slight pink.

"I love you too," Konan mumbled, leaving to go into her room.

**A/N: Finished reading it yet? WEll, I hope I could finish the story without being unfocused. So, it'll probably be a while to post new chappies. And also, I hope i get good reviews! ^3^ If there's any errors, please tell me. Don't hestitate to and i'll fix it. :3 **

**So, see ya!~**


End file.
